


The Scientist And The Blob

by Six (HMSquared)



Series: HMS AUs [2]
Category: INSIDE (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, No Dialogue, Passing Out, Post-Canon, Rebellion, Spoilers, Tired author, word jumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: An INSIDE AU where Mark is a scientist and Jack is part of the blob.





	The Scientist And The Blob

Their paths were always meant to cross. That's just what destiny had in mind for them. All it took was a spark; in this case, a faceless boy in a red sweater with black hair.

 

Mark was a scientist at the facility. In retrospect, all of this was his fault. He had made the gene, the one that would create the worms and the disease. The one that would send the world into lockdown and cause him to fall in love.

He hadn't asked any questions; looking back, he should have. There were so many things he should have done. He should have known that attempting to control something never ends well.

The spiders were the first test subjects. When they disappeared, Mark knew something was up. What he didn't know was that the people in charge couldn't control the scientist's creations and that the spiders were only the beginning.

 

Everything crumbled. The gene had gotten into the water pipes, the shipping facilities. It had gotten into people's food, their water...their minds. When the first rabid test subjects were locked up in the tank and blasted with chemicals, the scientists knew there would be others. They just didn't know a few brothers and sisters would slip through the cracks.

 

Mark and Jack didn't know each other until the escape. The only time they saw each other was when the former witnessed the latter being loaded into one of the trucks.

There was a girl in the truck too; her name was Samantha. She didn't say a word, silently crying and clinging to the wall. As the truck door closed, a paper slipped out of her hand and fell onto the dirt. Mark picked it up as he watched her pull away, screaming.

"Help. f mont bydrrhei." That was what the note said. Unscrambling the second part only panicked him. But, for some reason, it also excited Mark; the rebellion in him was already rising.

 

Shortly after Samantha gained her powers, shortly after Jack was placed on puppet duty, Mark was assigned to the sensors. His job was to watch the security cameras and make sure no one slipped through the barriers. Make sure no one found them.

Three days later, a security alert came in to Mark's station. A boy in a red sweater had broken through one of the barriers, and they needed backup. However, for some strange reason, he didn't help. This boy was important; he wasn't sure why, but he knew. This simple action caused everything to go to hell.

 

They found out. The people in charge found out the faceless boy had broken through when the tracking chip in Samantha’s neck went off. She had broken free of the tubes and broken the ladder to save him; the one she called a brother.

Jack and Samantha had a mutual agreement. She needed to care for her brother; Jack’s family had died long ago. So when the corporate heads came storming down the halls looking for the culprit, he took the blame.

They both suffered. Samantha was stripped of her powers (a painful experience) and thrown into the tank. Jack was tortured for hours on end, blasted with chemicals until he nearly passed out. However, their sacrifices were needed, for they gave Mark enough time to concoct an antidote for the blob’s effects.

 

The day the potion was finished, the boy finally broke through. Mark saw him pass by, but said and did nothing about it. Instead, he waited.

Two hours later, the tank shattered, and the screams hit his ears. The beast was loose; everything was coming together nicely. Smirking, Mark calmly left his lab and walked to the bunker he had discovered a few weeks ago. No one else knew it existed, and he had the only key.

 

Surprisingly, only four people died in the riot. The blob’s intention wasn’t to kill, but simply escape. When it had finally left the main facility, workers came around to look for survivors. Mark took the opportunity to sneak out the back door and melt the key to the bunker in the incinerator.

When he got outside and carefully made his way down the hill, he found the blob slowly folding in on itself. The chemical bonds were breaking, causing the people inside to finally be free. In one way or another.

As it turned out, Samantha, Jack, and the faceless boy were the only survivors. The explanation for this came when Jack suddenly collapsed in Mark’s arms.

Unsurprisingly, being trapping in a blob made of flesh with no control over your body can be extremely taxing. The majority of the people in the blob died from extreme malnutrition and dehydration; Samantha survived because of her powers, Jack because of his torture. The boy hadn’t been in the blob for long, and as Mark carried Jack up the hill, he saw him chatting with Samantha. It had been a long time.

 

It felt strange, watching the news as everyone woke up. Sitting in his house, watching Jack slowly recover from his experience in a coma, Mark realized how much he loved him. Not romantically, of course, but platonically. These people, he decided, were family. And he was determined not to break it.


End file.
